The prior art projectile fuze system has an interior circuit and has an exterior air core transformer coil for setting a power supply and a timing program of the interior circuit.
One problem with the prior art fuze system is that the exterior air core transformer coil requires a relatively heavy interior air core transformer coil which adds a relatively large mass to the projectile. A second problem is that a relatively large gap between the exterior transformer coil and the interior transformer coil causes a relatively large transmission loss.